


Wolf-blooded

by LullaMasen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullaMasen/pseuds/LullaMasen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing treason everywhere, King Aerys sent a raven to the Warden of the North, under the pretense of strengthening the bond between the North and South.<br/>The Mad King then died trying to experiment wildfire. Rhaegar became King of Westeros and Lyanna of House Stark became his queen.<br/>"You never knew Lyanna as I did. You saw her beauty, but not the iron underneath." How can a wolf-blooded  young lady survive in the Red Keep? </p><p>"When you play the game of thrones, you win or you die. There is no middle ground."  AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scheming

**_King's Landing, 277 AC_ **

In order to unite the North and South, King Aerys sent a raven to the Warden of the North. He intended to wed his youngest child Viserys to Lord Stark’s daughter but Rhaegar convinced him otherwise. The fair prince believed in the Prophecy of the Prince that was promised and feared a threat from the Others beyond the Wall. An alliance with the North would allow him to do something practical against that threat, as Northerner would be the first one to believe in such cause. Dorne nor Casterly Rock would never believe him in that matter.

He was also convinced to be the Prince of the prophecy but after deep reflexions, he came to the conclusion that a child born from the ice and fire would be a great asset against the Others. A child with the first men’s blood, from the North, and with the Old Valyrian blood from the Andals: a perfect mix. If Rhaegar could not be the prince of the prophecy, then it would be his son. Of course, he didn’t need to voice that aloud. The Mad King was already paranoiac. As the North was always difficult to attach with the rest of the kingdom, it was best if they seek an alliance with the North and Dorne. Princess Elia was already betrothed to Jamie Lannister, heir of Casterly Rock. His twin Cersei was pushed to be a pretendant for Rhaegar but he knew the King will never allow Tywin’s daughter to be the future Queen. So it was decided that Rhagegar should wed Lyanna Stark when she would reach her fifteeenth nameday.

  
**_Casterly Rock, 278 AC_ **

Tywin Lannister was solemnly drinking a good dornish wine while planning his next move. Jamie was destined to wed a Martell. A solid alliance, he thought, Dorne is a powerful and unpredictable ally. But Tywin wanted the Iron Throne, he be will faced with a new obstacle in his quest. A prudent king is more a threat than a mad King. Rhaegar Targaryen was beloved by all: small folks, lords and ladies were wooing after him; knights admired him, soldiers respected him. Even the Faith was content with the Prince. That complicated everything.

Aerys has rejected Cersei’s hand for his heir, saying the Prince was already betrothed to the Stark girl. Tywin didn’t really get the insistence of the Prince to strengthen their alliance with the North. He could understand Aerys’ desire to enrage him but he couldn’t fathom the Prince’s intentions. Was it infatuation? As he recalled, Rhaegar and the Stark girl had never met before. But the Prince was foolish enough to fall in love and sing those heart sicken and boring songs about fate and love. The Bard King they call him. If the Crown Prince wanted to waste his time, then so be it. Cersei was renowned to be the most beautiful girl in the Seven Kingdoms.

If the Lannister gold didn’t appeal the Targaryen, so be it. He will find a way to make them pay back. A Lannister always pays his debt. And Cersei will be queen one day, her children will be the first of a long dynasty of Lannister in the throne. Yes, that will be; he vowed to himself, finishing the last gulp of wine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistake.   
> You will find in italics some quotes from A feast from crows.  
> 

**The Vale, 281 AC**

Ser Barristan Selmy was among the guards that escorted the Stark party to King’s Landing. He met them half way in the Kingsroad, near the Twins where some outlaws caused trouble. He suspected that Lord Frey had his share of responsibility in those increasing crimes but did not hold proof, alas. Lord Stark was accompanied with a hundred men party, they set up a camp while reaching the Vale of Arryn. They intended to stop at the Eyrie where Lord’s Stark second son was fostered.

The sun was beautifully setting in the Vale’s green hills. He was in the middle of cleaning his sword when a feminine voice interrupted his routine: “ It’s beautiful”, he heard Lyanna Stark whisper.

“Yes it is my lady, there is an unspoken and magical beauty about the sundown.” She laughed out loud when he said this and he turned around to see her face.

“ Well, there is an unmistakable truth about that Ser, but I was referring to your sword. “ He joined her laughter and invited her to seat next to him. They sat in silence as he finished polishing his blade but he could sense the young Lady Stark was eager to ask something.

“Go ahead my Lady, you can speak freely”.

“ Can I hold your sword? ” It was rather unsettling to see a highborn lady and a future princess being interested in swords.

“ Of course, my Lady, please be careful.” That brought another fit of laughter from her.

“ I may not look like it but I know how to yield a sword, Ser, trust me.” She winked at him and his eyes widened. No other woman has ever winked at him, those gestures were considered inappropriate. Lyanna Stark was so young, so candid and wild, he had seen it while traveling with them. She refused to use the wheelhouse, preferring to travel with her own horse. And what a rider she was! “A centaur” Roose Bolton said once to them. She was also stubborn and got a pretty sharp tongue. He knew then that she was a wild she-wolf who could not be put in a cage. She may never find her place at the Court where everything was so codified. The dragon will have to tame the wolf, in order for them to survive in the Red Keep. King Aerys and the whole Court will eat her alive if she refuse to bend to the rules.

Much to his surprise, she indeed knew how to practice with the sword.

“ I cannot believe I am holding the sword of Barristan the Bold, even more before the man itself. Did you slay Maelys the Monstrous, the Golden Company, the Band of nine and Ser Symon Hollard with this sword? “

“You are very well informed about my deeds, my lady.”

“ My brother Benjen is one of your greatest admirer, I too think you are one the greatest knight since Aemon the dragonknight.”

“ So many compliments for an aging knight, my young lady, I thank you for the honor.” At her insistence, he told her some of his adventures, like how he saved Lady Jeyne Swann from the Kingswood Brotherhood, the Defiance of Duskendale, a long and painful memory that needed to be told to her in order to understand the mental state of the King. He finished with more cheerful stories like his victory at the Tourney of Storm’s End against a young Prince Rhaegar.

“I’ve been promised to the Crown Prince for so many years but I hardly know him. I know my duty and that I can’t really escape it, this is my fate. But Ser Barristan, do you think we’ll get along enough to be able to respect each other? ”

He sighed.

“They say that the Gods flip a coin when a Targaryen is born. I believe that they tossed it to the right side for Prince Rhaegar. He is one of the finest young man I’ve ever known, truly. I do not say this just to appease you my lady. I do not doubt that you and the price will find an understanding and maybe later fondness. You just have to trust him and break through his barriers because the Prince is known for his melancholy. But I know him well enough to say his mind needs sometimes an escape from his royal burden. After all, he remains a young man with the same desire for happiness as all of us are. Even if he is a very promising warrior, he does not find joy in it, Prince Rhaegar loves to sing, maybe my lady, if all is well, you will have the chance to hear him. ”

They watched the fire while the men drank and laughed in the camp.

“How is he truly like? I want... and I trust your opinion more than the tales and whispers about him.” She said quietly, fidgeting with the hem of her skirts. 

“ _Able. That above all. Determined, deliberated, dutiful and single-minded. As a young boy, the Prince of Dragonstone was bookish to a fault. He was reading so early that men said the Queen Rhaella must have swallowed some books and a candle whilst he was in her womb._ “

They shared amused smiles as he recalled what the young Prince’s childhood was. He poured another glass of wine and she took it without hesitation.

He continued: “ _Rhaegar took no interest in the play of other children. The maesters were awed by his wits, but his father’s knights would jest sourly that Baelor the Blessed had been born again. Until one day Prince Rhaegar found something in his scrolls that changed him. No one know what it might have been, only that the boy suddenly appeared early one morning in the yard as the knights were donning their steel. He walked up to Ser Willem Darry, the master-at-arms and said: “I will require a sword and armor. It seems I must be a warrior._ ”

Her grey eyes turned serious as she was lost in her thoughts.

“ Did he never mentioned what exactly made him change his mind?”

“No one has ever seen this scroll, my lady. If the occasion presents itself, you should be the one asking him.”

The remained by the fire for another minutes until they deemed fit to go to sleep and Ser Barristan escorted Lyanna to her tent.

“Thank you Ser Barristan, for everything.” He simply nodded.

“Goodnight, Lady Lyanna, sleep well. Tomorrow will be another long day.”

**King's Landing, 281 AC**

The first time they met, she glared at him and after being elbowed by Brandon, she managed a polite smile and a curtsy. Yes, he was very good-looking, she heard the tales about the Targaryen’s hereditary beauty. His silver blonde hair flowed behind his back, shiny and silky. She scoffed internally, even his hair was in better care than hers, then she felt a little bit ashamed. The Prince was shaven, neat appareances from head to toe, he stood straight and looked as regal as a Crown Prince could be. Lyanna was not accustomed to those kind of men. In the North, appearances matter little, people had better preoccupations. He was rather lean, not bulky like Brandon, she could see his broad shoulders, he was tall, but not impressive. It was his eyes that were seriously intimidating. The way his brow furrowed and his eyes hardened made her uneasy. He kissed her hand and then gestured for them to enter the throne room.

 

Aerys Targaryen was sitting in the infamous Iron Throne made from hundreds of blades, and even brave Brandon gasped at the sight. The Court was present, the big hall was almost full, she felt their gawking eyes trailing on them. She wanted to raise her chin and walk with pride but the creepy laugh of the Mad King stopped any other thoughts and noises. He stood and the Kingsguards took a step forward simultaneously, everyone fell on their knees and she did the same. She could hear the king’s step, his dark robe trailed to the ground. The sound of her heartbeats reached her ears. It increased with every step he took. He stopped right in front of her.

“Let me see your face, girl.” Her eyes shoot up and met his.

“How old are you?” “I just passed my fifteenth name day, Your Grace”. Her voice was hollow, weak.

“Hmm so you’ve flowered for a while, I presume. Good good. I am eager to see how it will turn out. You have three brothers, I believe you will be good enough to birth strong heirs”

He reached to take her chin in his creepy hands and his long yellowish nails trailed in her cheeks. She wanted to cry and snap at his hands. "He is the King, one misplaced word and you will die", she remembered well what her father said earlier. If you ask Lyanna about her first encounter with the royal family, the only memorable thing she would tell was how she emptied her stomach in the bush in Maegor Holdfast's garden after it.


	3. Flowers in the garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashara and Lyanna POV  
> Edit -Update: 21/6/16 Just added a scene between Ashara and two Starks

**_King's landing, 281 AC_ **

****

Princess Elia was not feeling well again, the travel took much of her force. She stayed abed during most of the festivities. She had stayed confined within her rooms for the day. Ashara felt sorry for her, she knew Elia craved to be normal, to be healthy enough to enjoy what life could give her. She had time to spend with Arthur, even though he was busy with the wedding preparations. The Red Keep was bursting with life.

“This extraordinary beauty must be Lady Ashara Dayne, the sister of the Sword of the Morning” She turned around and saw a tall and muscular man. He flashed her a cocky smile, and she sighed. Not another manwhore please!

“Yes I am Ser, and you are? “ She enquired swiftly.

“Brandon Stark of Winterfell” He said while pointing to the direwolf sigil in chest. Ashara hadn’t noticed it until now.

“A pleasure my Lord” she curtsied

“Pleasure is definitely a word that suits you, Lady Dayne. Never in my life have I seen such a pleasurable creature. ” He winked at her then. She smiled but grew embarrassed with each second that passed. She didn’t want to be rude toward a young Lord from a Great House. However having the future Lord of Winterfell shamelessly courting her when he was heard to be tied to House Tully didn’t please her. Who does he think she was? A common whore who could be bought with compliments and smiles?

“ Well as much as I appreciate meeting you my Lord, I have some urgent tasks to attend. Farewell” She curtsied again and took her leave.

“Why such hurry my Lady? he chuckled

“ My father tasked me of the safe delivery of their gifts for the royal wedding.”

“At least allow me to help you get back to the Red Keep.” He offered gently, holding out his hand.

“That is kind but unnecessary, my Lord, I know the way.” Half of it was a lie, she was not at all familiar with King’s Landing, even less with the Red Keep.

“If you insist”, he sighed and let her continue her path. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him gone the opposite way. She was not in the mood for a little flirting.

Fortunately, she found three squires along the way who agreed to show the way and carry the barrels of Dornish wine and trunks of oranges to the kitchens. She showed the cooks how to do a duck in orange sauce and lambs with herbs and spicy dragon peppers. Ashara loved cooking, after her mother’s death, she found solace in the kitchen of Starfall where Ilana the cook would distract her with stories about Rhoynish customs and cooking lessons. She missed those times, it seemed so long ago, when Edric was a babe and Allyria followed her older sister like a shadow. Three namedays later she was sent to Sunspear and Princess Elia became her closest friend. Arthur was far long gone, always the pride and talk of the family, even though he had not set a foot in Starfall for a decade.

When her task was done, she finally felt the heavy ache in her shoulder for sleeping in such an uncomfortable position in the carriage. Her right foot hurts too. This is definitely not her day. She took the path which lead to the Queen’s garden remembering that the Maidenvault was on the other side of it. However after two wrong turns in the garden, she found herself lost amidst myrtle tree and pomegranates. She yelled in frustration, she was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to lay in a bed. Was it too much to ask?

 

“My Lady, is something wrong?” a low voice enquired. A young man came out of the opposite path, running toward her. Another Stark she noticed, younger and leaner than the other one but with lighter hair and finer traits.

“No need to worry Ser, I apologize for the screaming. I am unharmed, I just spent a tiring journey and now I am lost when all I want is a good bath and sleep. ”

“I…I can…understand” he said not daring to look at her in the eyes. She smiled, not quite understanding his sudden shyness.

“ I am Ashara Dayne and I suppose you are a Stark. Would not be the first I met today. How many of your brothers are here? In case I might stumble upon more of your kind on my first day in King’s Landing” she laughed at her own joke and he just smiled.

“Eddard Stark, but everyone calls me Ned.”

“Well, Ned Stark, do you know the way to the Maidenvault?” He finally looked at her when she said Ned instead of Lord Stark. She gave him her brightest smile, gathered her long black hair in one shoulder, exposing her neck and then looked at him under lashes. A combination of gestures she knew drove all men mad. After all, she was back in the mood for a little flirting. He blinked once, then twice before running his hands through his hair.

“Of course, my Lady”. He managed to say but still remained frozen in his place. She chuckled and took his arm, which had the benefit to wake him from his daze. As they made their way through the Queen’s garden, she asked him about their journey from Winterfell to King’s Landing. She knew almost nothing of the north except silly tales. Ned Stark shy and silent behavior disappeared when he talked about his beloved home. He even could make one or two good jokes.

“Can we take a rest please? My right foot hurts, I was so happy to try my new shoes that I forgot about being careful wearing them for the first time. It is really tight. I cannot take another step.” They sat on bench under a willow tree, in front of a fontaine representing a child pouring a jar.

“Can I.. Can I get a look at your foot? “She just shrugged and took off her right shoe. His warm hands touched her skins and Ashara’ violet eyes never left his face as he checked for any serious injury. She liked the way his brows furrowed when he was concentrated. She hissed when he touched a red swollen toe. He stammered a quick apology.

“My Lady, you have two blisters on your foot and a little swelling. I cannot do much right now. However, you must avoid frictions with the shoe and then put ice on it. I could offer to carry you to the Maidenvault but I fear it is highly inappropriate. I do not want to put a stain even minor to my Lady’s reputation.”

“Damn Stark and their bloody honor” she muttered to herself but he heard it anyway. This time it was her turn to blush and apologize, upon seeing her embarrassed face, he laughed quietly and she did too. Ashara knew then that this was the moment she began to harbor a crush for Eddard Stark. So she decided to take the matter in her hand.

“Everyone is busy in the castle with the wedding, nobody will see us and if they dare say something about a Dayne and a Stark fooling around in the Queen’s garden, I will personally see that they put an end to those foolish rumors. I hate to be the maiden in distress but right now, my shoulder and foot hurt too much that I do not give a damn about what is proper.”

He stared at her, wide-eyed. She beckoned him to come closer and slid her arms around his neck. He lifted her carefully and her inner self rejoiced.

“Oh my shoe, Ned, we must not forget it. Elia gifted them to me.” He bend to take the shoe almost losing his balance, which made them laugh again. He stayed quiet during the rest of the trip to the Maidenvault, so she did the talking, telling him about her first impression of the capital. However, she got that growing feeling of being superficial and scornful in the way she spoke about things. So when he barely nodded to what she said, her voice grew quieter until she stops. What if he thought she was some haughty, frivolous woman who is quick to judge? All she did was tell ill about King’s Landing and its inhabitants when she was there only for a day. He may have sensed her distress as he quickly glanced at her.

“May I ask why you were wandering around the Keep alone? Most of the time noblewomen travel in groups. “

“We Dornish women are not dictated by the same rules as the other kingdoms. In Dorne, women are allowed to go alone where and whenever they want, to dress as they want, to train for combats and to carry weapons. They can take lovers too and bastards are not treated differently than the true-born sons.” She eyed him carefully, waiting for his reaction. His eyes did not give away a negative emotion.

“My beloved sister would have loved growing up in Dorne then. Are you trained in combat Lady Dayne? Your brother is one of the greatest knight I have ever seen. “

“Not really, I have trained in archery when I was younger but I stopped when I became a lady-in-waiting for Elia; Oberyn and Ellaria taught us how to use a dagger. I guess if I am in danger, I could put up a little fight before dying honorably. “ His face regained a serious look and he sighed, his tired arms changed position and she clinged to him to avoid falling. They finally arrived in the Maidenvault. A servant rushed to help her settle down on a bench. Ned Stark stood awkwardly in front of her, struggling to say anything. She stood up, careful to not apply too much pressure on her foot.

“You know, part of me feels guilty about making you carry for such a distance, you must be tired and I took your time. But part of me is glad that you were the one who came in my way and not someone else. Thank you Ned Stark, I appreciate the help. “ Her lips just brushed his cheek as her hand ran softly on his arm.

**King's Landing, 281 AC**

Lyanna will soon be Queen of Westeros, she will be a model for all the ladies and little girl  in the realm. She had to be brave and show them what she was made of. Maybe things will improve concerning girl's  condition in Westeros, she told herself. How many girls were beaten or raped because they couldn't fight their aggressors? A girl should know how to defend herself, how to yield a sword. Perharps those who trained hard enough could be knights or guards. She would love to have a guard exclusively feminine. Girls were not weak, she will have to prove this to herself and to the entire realm. Let them talk about the Northern bitch, aye  she was a wild she-wolf, and was proud of it. 

Now Lyanna of House Stark and Targaryen was a dire-wolf with dragon wings and winter will hit them all, and all would be left will be fire and blood.

Love is sweet, dearest Ned, but it cannot change a man's nature. She thought sadly, Robert will never change, and even though Cersei was execrable, she resented pity for her. Elia Martell, Ashara Dayne, The Tully sisters, Cersei Lannister were installed in the maiden vault with their respective ladies in waiting whose name Lyanna didn't bothered to learn. Ser Oswell Whent’s little sister were among them. The girl was very shy and spoke little. House Whent were the first to arrive in Kings Landing from Harrenhall three days ago. The Dornish were the last to arrive, making a big entrance. Lyanna enjoyed the quiet company of Elia, she was one the most gentle person she has ever known, Ashara was a true beauty and was more straight forward than her lady, and Lyanna appreciated her for that. She was excited to meet Catelyn Tully, Brandon's bethroted. She was glad to be surrounded by lady whose conversations revolved around something else than gossips. Lysa Tully was annoying, always talking about Petyr something.

The tension between Elia, Cersei and Lyanna were palpable. The Lannister girl always smiled sweetly at all of them but they knew it was false pretenses. Cersei's lips were spread into a beautiful smile but her eyes shone with a malicious gleam.

" Jealousy, pure jealousy" said Ashara one day, as they were walking around the garden. Cersei has been summoned by her father, so they dare talk about her.

" Cersei comes from the richest family in Westeros and all the male population of The Seven Kingdoms  want to marry her. She is beautiful, intelligent, and well mannered. She is bethroted to Robert Baratheon. She has everything, why would she feel jealous?" Objected Catelyn

" She is not Rhaegar Targaryen's Queen." Ashara stated simply. And Lyanna understood it all. Cersei wanted desperately her place. She heard about Aerys disdain and hate for the Lannisters. He refused Tywyn's daughter.

" Cersei was really infatuated with Rhaegar?" Lyanna asked dumbfounded. She wasn't aware of this fact.

" How could she not" Elia said quietly before turning red " I mean, he is the Targaryen crown prince, he excelled in everything he does. It is understandable that she would fancy him. "

" Anyway, Now I understand her attitude towards me but why is she so awkward with you?"  Lyanna noted Cersei's strange behavior when Elia was around. She spoke to her with a sweet mock tone, always  asking about Elia's health.

" Maybe we should not go to Aegon's hill in case Elia exhausted herself”. Then yesterday " It is preferable to go swimming another day, Elia must feel tired. " More than once Lyanna wanted to snap at her. Instead she held her tongue, thinking about her promise to Rhaegar and Rhaella.

" Nasty rumors are circulating in Casterly Rock about the Lannister twins. "

"As Ashara said, they are simple rumors, there is no proof to attest such accusations" added Elia

" What is it about?"  Lysa was dying to know, Lyanna too was curious.

" Some said Jaime and Cersei shared everything, even their beds sometimes. Incestuous lovers"

" Ashara ! You should not say that." The others ladies were astounded. Catelyn was beyond shocked and disgusted. Lysa laughed along with Lyanna.

" Well it is an unexpected news."

" Tywin Lannister said he will stop those stupid rumors. I didn't dare to ask Jaime. Cersei is not the most warming and welcoming person but she had done nothing against me. We will be family soon, in three weeks to be precise."

 " She knows she can't marry her own brother. Jaime can't stay forever unwedded. He is the heir of Casterly Rock. He knows his duty and she knows hers. She wouldn't risk dishonoring their family name." Concluded Catelyn, Lyanna smiled at her. She will make a fine Lady of Winterfell. The trees around the garden offered a good shelter, the sun was slightly burning Lyanna's skin. She will have to be careful, a red sunburn mark around her throat and hands will not do good during the ceremony. " Your Grace, can I speak to you alone?" " Of course Ashara, please call me Lyanna, I might not be sure to respond if you call me otherwise. I am still not used to the title. " Arthur's sister nodded, and they found a quiet spot near the roses garden, while the others were returning to their chambers.

" You wish to speak privately about something. I am all hears Ashara."

" Well, it is quite delicate. I have done a nice encounter three days ago. It was a pure coincidence but I ran into you brother Eddard. I was lost in Maegor's holdfast so he accompanied me to the Maidenvault. We had a little moment to talk. Even though he was more balbuting than talking. " They laughed together at his clumsiness around girls.

" And yesterday, he asked me to dance twice during the feast and he was so gentle, and respectful.  Oh Lyanna, it was... I don't know, it was really sweet and charming." Lyanna didn't expected this. Ned...charming? Usually people made fun of her brother's shyness and serious behavior. Ashara found it sweet and ... Charming? Wait for Brandon and Robert to hear this, they will finally  stop pestering her dearest Ned. 

" I know my family would not constitute a great match for a Stark. My father doesn't have much to offer. And I am sure Lord Stark never thought about an alliance with Starfall. But House Dayne is a very respectable family, sworn to the Martells for more than a century. I am sure you could suggest something to your father. Please Lyanna. "

Lyanna was taken aback by Ashara’s sudden plea. She looked at the girl, older than her, beautiful beyond any comparisons, with her exotic features, she put Cersei to shame. Lively Ashara wanted her sullen big brother. This is really unexpected.

" Of course, I will try to talk discreetly to Ned. Then I will seek my father."

" Thank you." She smiled grateful.

A long silence passed by, until Ashara stared eyed-wide at Lyanna " I don't even know if Eddard is attracted to me. Did he say something about me?"

" Ned doesn't open up often about his feelings, however how could he not fall for your charm. You are exactly what my brother needs in his life. "

" At first, I thought about seducing him but I am aware Northerners and Dornish don't share the same standards of behavior. I was afraid he would find it repulsive. I heard he valued honor more than anything. "

" Ned is timid but I am sure he will appreciate having your attention. He just needs a little push to gain the confidence to come to you."

" Well I am glad we could have this discussion. I am not usually clueless about boys. But Eddard is different." Ashara said with more enthusiasm, returning to her old confident self. Lyanna nodded, She loved Brandon because they were so alike, and Benjen will always be her closest companion. But her dearest Ned was an exceptional being, he was loyal, just and kind. Anything a wise woman could wish for an husband.

To think she had prepared herself for a boring ceremony. In two days, she will be crowned Queen in an astounding outfit, and then will participate in a tourney. Things were getting interesting, she was having fun, Father must listen to her, Ned and Ashara both deserved happiness, she will make sure of it.


	4. Bound

**King’s Landing, 281 AC**

She loved her quarters in the Maidenvault, she had a magnificent view to the Blackwater Bay and the Queen’s garden were not too far. Queen Rhaella was the first to welcome her there. She was magnificient, like mother like son, she thought dryly. Targaryen were annoying, with their unnerving beauty, they made everything seems so natural. However the Queen wore a high-necked and long-sleeved dress. Lyanna wondered why she needed it, it was so hot in King’s Landing. 

“Your majesty” She hoped her curtsy was fine. 

“Rise, daughter, welcome to King’s Landing, I hope all was well during your travel.” 

The Queen smiled but it did not reach her eyes. She looked magnificent but the woman before has lost all her fire, and as if her high spirit was long gone. If her husband was the Mad King, she would have felt the same too. What if her marriage ends up like theirs? What if the Crown Prince loses his mind one day too? A tiny voice freaks out inside of her head.

“It was, your majesty, thank you.” 

“Come then, we will take some time alone to eat and discuss. Your ladies in waiting will unpack. Alenna, show them the way.”

The Queen lead her alone to the balcony garden where a table full of delicious wonders waited for them. 

They began to eat in silence, Lyanna not daring to say anything. 

“I have been waiting for a long time to meet you. “ The Queen said quietly. Lyanna didn’t know how to respond to that so she nodded. 

“Things have been tough lately, I apologize for the behavior of the King this morning.” 

“It was an honor meeting the royal family, your majesty.”

The Queen gave her a pained smile: “Keep telling sweet lies like that dear and maybe you will survive long enough in this Court.” Lyanna’s face turned red and she stammered an apology. 

“Do not fret, Lady Stark, I mean no harm. There are only two things I will need you to do. The first is to support my son, whatever it takes. In order to do that, you need to learn to play the game. Do not trust anyone, beside Rhaegar, me and your brothers. Power is a vile illness that plague this Court. The second most important thing is to protect and guide your children.” 

“Of course, my Queen, I cannot thank you enough for those advices.” 

“Well, if this matter is settled, let’s talk about the wedding. “ 

The rest of the day was painfully long. She understood little about what was going on. The flowers were already chosen, the courses too, the bards and fools were ready. All was left was the dress. Patience was never one of her qualities. Every time the seamstresses tugged at her dress, she wanted to snap and bark at the women.  Father made it clear earlier that she was no longer a child so she had to “behave and endure”. The Southerners had already a bad image of the North, it was unnecessary to prove them they were right in calling them salvage and wildings. His tone was final: “For once, you will do as you told, I expect you to be intelligent enough to set aside your childish behavior and act like the princess that you will be. I will not tolerate that you shame our House, our ancestors and people.” She was not one to listen and obey dutifully but she understood the situation. 

The following morning, the Prince came to give her a tour of the Red Keep. The first half hour was awkward. They only spoke about the scenery, the history of the Red Keep. She listened half heartily until he asked her about Winterfell. There was a genuine interest on his part about the North. As he said, the many books he read about it do not do justice to the land of winter. So she told him stories about the Great Keep, the fairs, the cold winds in the Goodswood, the Wall that she saw once during a trip for Brandon’s sixteenth nameday. 

She knew what the Prince was trying to do: gaining her trust, getting to know her. Part of her appreciated the effort, the other part didn’t know how to react to this. Her expectation of their union was very low when she left Winterfell. She came to the painful conclusion that her life was over, she was condemned to be silent and obedient, to bed her husband and to birth royal heirs every few years, to run the Red Keep and its hundreds of servants and then to watch her fire dying slowly within the years.

“Lady Stark, is something wrong? Are you unwell? ” His voice startled her   

“What?” 

“You are crying.” He stated

“ I am sorry, you Grace,  I..I don’t know what came over me. I am deeply sorry, I do not want you to think I am a foolish weeping maiden. I am much tougher than this. I just… I..” she couldn’t find a good reason to excuse her behavior. She could pretend to be homesick, or deeply moved by his royal presence. She scoffed, even in hears, it sounded so fake. 

“My great-great uncle Aemon, a wise man, told me once that honesty is the balm to cure many misunderstanding.” They came to an halt before the Traitor’s Walk. The corridor has seen many heads on pike, criminal and traitors, innocent or guilty people, she can’t tell, the King’s justice has been more than arbitrary those last years. She heard how he accused the Queen of infidelity and burnt the family of his mistress after the death of one of the Princes. Yes, a mad King, he was. 

“Truth hurts sometimes.” She replied, her eyes meeting his, she held his gaze. 

“Yes but we cannot burden ourselves with lies. There will be a time when the lies will become too much to bear and it will consume us. I do not wish that for us. I want our marriage to be at least built with honesty and respect. And I cannot give you that if you do not tell me what you think.” He said quietly. 

"So you want the truth then, I will tell you: I do not feel at ease here, it’s like everyone is waiting for me to make the wrong step. And you confuse me because you are a far better man than what I thought you will be and it scares a part of me. It will be so easy to fall for you and by doing so, I feel like I am betraying all my last resolves in Winterfell about not getting attached to anything here in the South. And more than anything, I do not wish to be hurt in case you deceive me. Are you trying to woo me, for what purpose? You tell me sweet words and I believe in your sincerity. But what will happen in two, ten or fifteen years? Deep in my soul, I know that I will not tolerate to see my husband searching for comfort and pleasure in another woman’s skirts. Deep in my soul, I know that by marrying you I am signing the death of Lyanna Stark. Because I will have to give up my freedom and then to change in someone that could be worth of the title of Princess of the Seven Kingdoms. I love Winterfell, I hate being a Lady and I am a poor seamstress. I love riding, because on top of the horses when the winds blow on my face and I lost counts of the miles, I never felt more happy or free. I wanted to play with swords and travel beyond the Wall or to the free cities, to see the Titan of Braavos, the Temple of Trios in Tyrosh, to meet Dothrakis. But alas, those are foolish dreams, unrealizable adventures. I know my duty and my fate and that saddens me my Prince. We are all bound by duty, in a way or another.” 

Her tears were flowing when she finished her long tirade. She felt foolish and brave at the same time, then confused by her own outburst. 

“I cannot promise you freedom but I will do my best to ease the pain of the transition for you. Changes will be made. I meant to do it long ago but well it does no good to speak of roads not taken. We will have to unite our forces to survive in King’s Landing.  However I am glad that you will be the only one to share my life Lyanna Stark.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King’s Landing was awful, the stench and the temperature were unbearable. The Great Sept of Baelor was decorated with paintings of the Seven Pointed Star.  The imposing seven statues of the Crone, the Warrior, the Smith, the Maiden, the Father, the Stranger and the Mother took Lyanna’s breath away. 

Everyone stood in the great hall and all eyes were on her and Father who had to give her away. She took a deep breath and started to descend the stairs, hoping to not fall. The septs’ bells reached her ears and her heart hammered in her chest. 

Rhaegar Targaryen finally turned his eyes on her and she blushed, rather embarrassed by all the attention given to her. He didn’t smile, nor said anything, he slightly bowed to her father when he gave her hand and turned to the High-Septon. 

The ceremony began and Lyanna grew nervous. She resisted the urge to shift in her place. 

“You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection.”

Rhaegar took off her grey cloak and draped the black one with the red three-headed dragons around her shoulders. It was at this moment that she realized what was really happening. She was no longer Lyanna of House Stark, sole daughter of Rickard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. She became Lyanna of House Stark and House Targaryen, Princess of Dragonstone, next Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. She wanted to cry because it sounded so wrong, so unreal. She wanted to escape and go back to Winterfell where she found peace and freedom. She unlikely will never see again the snow in the Broken tower, nor race Benjen in the Great Keep, and then pray in the ancient Godswood. Gone were the stories of Old Nan and the chestnut soup during the winter. She was a Princess now, in King’s Landing, a lone wolf in a dragon den. Her father and brothers will leave soon. When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives. 

The High Septon joined their hands with a ribbon: “In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one, for eternity. Look upon one another and say the words. “

She met Rhaegar’s dark lilac eyes and said with as much confidence as she could gather: 

“Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am his and he is mine from this day until the end of my days.” The sound of their voices mingling together, promising eternity to each other in unison made her shiver. 

“With this kiss, I pledge my love” said Rhaegar, then he leaned to place a least than chaste kiss on her lips. She didn’t resist, and parted her lips, curious to see what it felt like to be kissed by the famous Crown Prince. The audience chuckled, the High Septon coughed and she hid her face in her hand, absolutely mortified.

“Let the show begin” Her husband whispered to her only. They marched toward the entrance of the Great Sept, followed by the claps of the guests. 

At the highest march outside the Sept, they stopped to salute the massive folk gathered to see the royal wedding. 

“ The Crown Prince, Rhaegar of House Targaryen, First of his name, Prince of Dragonstone, and Lyanna of House Stark and Targaryen, Princess of Dragonstone.” 

The crowd cheered loudly, the bells rang and two dozen doves were released at once. What a show, she thought, amazed by the energy around them. 

The royal carriage took them back to the Red Keep, and as they passed, they waved to the smallfolk’s of King’s Landing and tossed some coins. 

“They adore you, my Prince” she stated. 

“ They will love you too, if you play the game right.”

“Will you teach me?” 

He smirked, his purple eyes shining for the first time today. 

“ I thought you would never ask.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post a link for images next time. It will be inspired by Reign (CW) and Merlin (BBC One).  
> I don't watch the shows (sometimes Merlin but not Reign ) but I found the costumes very interesting.


End file.
